This invention relates to apparatus for separating and recovering particles such as dust, fibers and lint from carrier air. The atmosphere in and around textile and other treating facilities may often carry undesirable particles of this type. To remove and recover these particles, the air in such zones must be continually filtered. Various machines and methods have been designed to eliminate undesirable particles of these types from air in these zones. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,198, issued Aug. 25, 1970 to Joseph C. Nietzel. Another approach is disclosed in the commercially available FIBR-A-FILTER.RTM. air filtering system sold by The Continental Conveyor and Equipment Company, Inc. Both of these systems utilize a rotating screened drum, positioned with ducting which conveys unfiltered air from a high pressure zone to a clean air discharge zone of lower pressure. Both utilize the rotating drum for supporting a filtering screen for separating the air from the particles it carries. Both utilize a smooth compression roller in association with a doffing roller with urethane flights to remove product bat discharge from the rotating drum. And both utilize rubber air seals secured to the drum-containing housing. These seals contact the opposite circumferential ends of the drum to preclude particle laden air from passing into the center of the drum via the ends, rather than through the filtering screen.